totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Leonard
Leonard jest uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew gdzie konkurował w drużynie Waneyihtam Maskwak. Powrócił do serii spin-offu gdzie konkurował w drużynie Gracze wraz z Tammy. Osobowość Leonard jest zapalonym graczem RPG i żyje we własnym świecie w którym jest czarodziejem przez co ubiera się jak czarodziej bo wierzy że posiada magiczne moce. Zawsze nosi ze sobą księgę zaklęć i posiada wiele własnych zaklęć bo wierzy że one naprawdę działają. Jednak to nieprawda, a wszystkie swoje niepowodzenia rzuca na osoby które nie wierzą w jego moc przez co często kłócił się z Dave'em. W wolnych chwilach, lubi opowiadać swoje nieprawdziwe opowieści w których gra główne role. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew thumb|220px|left|Leonard rzuca zaklęcie na Dave'a w [[Więc, to jest moja drużyna?]] Leonard debiutuje w Więc, to jest moja drużyna? wraz z pozostałymi nowymi zawodnikami. Pokazał wtedy, że wierzy w to że ma magiczne umiejętności, gdy próbował rzucić zaklęcie na Dave'a. Kiedy silnik sterowca został uszkodzony, Leonard chwyta jeden ze spadochronów i razem z innymi wyskakuje ze sterowca. Jednak w jego spadochronie były tamburyna, więc zaczął szukać w swojej księdze czarów, zaklęcia na rozwinięcie skrzydeł. Krótko po tym, bez jego wiedzy, łapie go Jasmine, a ten uważa że jego zaklęcie podziałało. Po wylądowaniu, został umieszczony w drużynie Waneyihtam Maskwak wraz z sześcioma innymi zawodnikami którzy mieli wadliwe spadochrony. Podczas wyzwania, Leonard nie wypadł zbyt dobrze, gdyż nie zdobył żadnych materiałów do budowy i zasugerował by zbudować wieże czarnoksiężnika co pomysł pochwalają Ella, Sugar i Beardo ale tylko Dave nie pochwalił tego pomysłu. Kiedy wieża jest gotowa, Chris sprawdza czy wieża przetrwa panikę łosi. Wieża przetrwała ale gdy Leonard klepie wieża, ta runęła. Jednak Leonard wyszedł bez szwanku uważając że to zasługa zaklęcia pola siłowego. Drużyna Maskwak przegrywa pierwsze wyzwanie i podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Leonardo jako ostatni otrzymał piankę. thumb|220px|right|Leonard kłóci się z [[Dave|Dave'em.]] W Kocham cię tłusta świnko, Leonard opowiada swoje historie czarodzieja i jego zespołu ku radości Sugar i Elli i irytacji Dave'a. Podczas wyzwania, został wybrany przez Sugar, do ostatniej część wyzwania, ze względu na jej wiarę, w to że jest prawdziwym czarodziejem. Leonard próbuje zastosować zaklęcie lewitacji na świni, ale twierdzi że to mu się nie uda przy braku wiary innych, przez co zaczął się kłócić z Dave'em co daje Jasmine czas na pokonanie go i drugą porażkę drużyny Maskwak. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Leonardo został wyeliminowany. Był wstrząśnięty, swoją eliminacją i próbuje cofnąć czas zanim został zabrany przez Szefa kuchni. Leonard ponownie próbuje rzucić wiele śmiercionośnych zaklęć, zanim został wystrzelony z Armaty Wstydu. Leonard został cztery razy wspomniany po swojej eliminacji. Po raz pierwszy w Trzy strefy i niemowlę, gdy po przeniesieniu Maxa do drużyny Maskwak, Sugar mówi Dave'owi że nie zmarnują geniusza jak to zrobili z czarodziejem. Po raz drugi w Upadek Sky, kiedy Chris naśmiewa się z niego krzycząc "pole siłowe". Trzeci raz w Obozowicze z talentem, kiedy Sugar po wystrzeleniu z Armaty krzyczy "lecę czarodzieju" a czwarty raz w Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, kiedy Shawn mówi że Leonard jest jedynym zawodnikiem którego by nie chciał jako pomocnika w finale. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig thumb|left|220px|Leonard szybko odstrasza Owena swoim zachowaniem. Leonard po swojej klęsce w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew, dołączył do innego reality show, Wariackiego Wyścigu, wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką Tammy. Uważa że dzięki jej pomocy ich zwycięstwo jest zagwarantowane, ale Leonard niestety nie nauczył się niczego ze swojej poprzedniej porażki, i wciąż wierzy że jest prawdziwym czarodziejem który dysponuje magicznymi mocami. Przez swoje dziwne zachowanie, nawet Owen go omija w Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 1. Leonard wydaje się stać bardziej strategiczny gdyż próbował zawrzeć sojusz z niektórymi drużynami w Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 2. Podobnie jak poprzednio, wiara Leonarda w jego magiczne moce przyczyniła się do jego klęski. Po wylądowaniu w Maroko, on z Tammy szybko zajęli ostatnie miejsce po próbie użycia "smoczych monet" jako pieniędzy. Mimo że udało im się wyprzedzić dwie ostatnie drużyny, Leonard z Tammy postanowili ich spowolnić za pomocą magii. Próbowali rzucić zaklęcie, ale przez to zajęli ostatnie miejsce i jako pierwsi wylecieli z wyścigu. Pomimo tego, Leonard widzi pozytywy i wyjaśnia że podczas wyścigu spróbował wielu nowych rzeczy których nie robił wcześniej. Leonard pojawił się w Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów, gdzie wraz z innymi wyeliminowanymi zawodnikami ogląda finał wyścigu. Po otrzymaniu zwycięzcy wyścigu, Leonard wraz z innymi ustawił się do grupowego zdjęcia, kończącego wyścig. Występ Taśma przesłuchań :Kliknij tutaj, aby zobaczyć audycję Leonarda.thumb|250px|Leonard w swoim przesłuchaniu. W swojej audycji Leonard utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że byłby dobrym zawodnikiem w Totalnej Porażce, ponieważ pokonywał i uziemiał różnorakie demony i wampiry z innych wymiarów. Jego monolog zostaje przerwany przez telefon od przyjaciela Leonarda, Timmy'ego. Podczas rozmowy dowiadujemy się, że unicykl czarodzieja został skradziony, a Leonard informuje kolegę, że nie może wyjść z powodu deszczowej aury oraz nagrywania audycji. Zarazem kolega mówi mu, że jego czapka jest – tak naprawdę – zrobiona z papieru. Ciekawostki *Leonard podobnie jak Ezekiel, w obu sezonach w których brał udział, został wyeliminowany w drugim odcinku. **Zarówno obaj w swoim drugim sezonie zajęli 18 miejsce, gdzie tematyką sezonu jest podróż dookoła świata. ***Jak na ironię, obaj wtedy zostali wyeliminowani w Afryce. *Leonard jest pierwszym zawodnikiem trzeciej obsady który poznał zawodnika z pierwszej obsady. *Mimo że włosy Leonarda nie są widoczne z powodu kapelusza, który obejmuje jego głowę, jest potwierdzone przez Fresh TV że jego włosy są koloru czarnego. *Leonard jest pierwszym zawodnikiem który nosi kostium jako regularny strój. *Leonard otrzymał jeden symbol odporności. *Leonard tylko raz skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. *Leonard jest jednym z dziewiętnastu postaci które mają rozszczepiony podbródek. Pozostałe to Brody, Brick, Chris, Dakota, Don, Dwayne, Geoff, Heather, Jacques, Josh, Mary, Max, Pete, Rodney, Ryan, Szef Hatchet, Topher i Trent. *Leonard jest jednym z siedmiu postaci które mają lukę w zębach. Inni to Cody, Mickey, Mike, Rodney, Sugar i Szef Hatchet. *Leonard, B, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Jasmine, Junior, Laurie, MacArthur, Shawn, Szef Hatchet i Tammy są postaciami które regularnie noszą nakrycie głowy. *Parę zaklęć Leonarda są z Harry'ego Pottera. **Leonard jest też drugą postacią nawiązaną z Harry'ego Pottera, pierwszą była Dawn która jest parodią Luny Lovegood. *Leonard jest jednym z pięciu zawodników który jest graczem RPG. Inni to Harold, Noah, Sierra, Sam i Tammy. *Leonard jest jednym z ośmiu zawodników którzy mają piegi. Pozostali to: Courtney, Harold, Laurie, Miles, Rodney, Sanders i Scott. *Leonard, B, Cameron, Ennui, Lightning, Justin i Szef Hatchet to jedyni chłopacy u których widać wargi. *W polskiej wersji, dubbinguje go ta sama osoba co Cody'ego. **W Totalnej Porażce: Wariacki Wyścig, dubbinguje go ta sama osoba co Maxa i Scotta. *W oryginalnej wersji, dubbinguje go ta sama osoba co Beardo, DJ'a, Mamę DJ'a i Szefa kuchni. Galeria |-| Ogólne = 100px-Leonard_ID.png|Ostateczny wygląd Leonarda. Zły_Leonard.png|Leonard się złowieszczo śmieje. Niewidzialny_Leonard.png|Leonard myśli że jest niewidzialny. Magiczny_Leonard.png|Leonard rzuca zaklęcie. Oryginalny_projekt_Leonarda.jpg|Oryginalny wygląd Leonarda. Ujęcia_Leonarda.png|Leonard w różnych ujęciach. Rotacje_Leonard.png|Ujęcia Leonarda i jego min. Różne_pozy_Leonarda.png|Różne pozy Leonarda. LeonardAvatarHQ.png|Ikona Leonarda. S01E00_Avatar_Lapperów.png|Ikona Graczy. |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = (Beardo_razem_z_Leonardem_i_Davem_w_czołówce).png|Leonard w czołówce. S05,2E01-(Dave,_Ella_i_Leonard).png|Leonard z Ellą i Dave'em. S05,2E01-(Leonard_i_Shawn).jpg|Leonard skacze ze sterowca. S05E14_Czas_uzyć_magii.png|Spadochron Leonarda jest pełen tamburyn. S05,2E01-(Shawn,_Jasmine_i_Leonard).png|Leonard uratowany przez Jasmine. S05,2E01-(Beado,Leonard_i_Sugar).png|Leonard zdobywa uznanie Sugar. S05,2E01-Leonard_rzuca_zaklęcie.png|Leonard chce rzucić zaklęcie... S05,2E01-Leonard_trafiony_piłeczkami_tenisowymi.png|...ale oberwał piłeczkami tenisowymi. S05E14_Wieża_Leonarda.jpg|Leonard proponuje żeby zbudować "Wieże czarnoksiężnika". S05E14_Wieza_sie_rozpada.png|Leonard próbuje rzucić pole siłowe. Leonard_w_Pokoju_zwieżeń.png|Leonard nie rozumie dlaczego wieża czarnoksiężnika nie wygrała. S05,2E01-(Ella,_Leonard_i_Sky).png|Leonard podczas ceremonii eliminacji. S05,2E01-leonard_pierwszy_raz_zagrożony.jpg|Leonard boi się że zostanie wyeliminowany... Szczęście_czarodzieja.png|...ale na jego szczęście, otrzymał piankę. S05,2E02-Leonard_opowiada_o_swoich_historiach).jpg|Leonard opowiada o swoich nieprawdziwych przygodach czarodzieja. Leonard_i_Dave_jedzą_jagody.png|Leonard dziękuje Shawn'owi za jagody. S05E15_Przeleć_świnko.PNG|Leonard próbuje rzucić zaklęcie lewitacji na świni. S05E15_Czarodziej_i_piosenkarka_zagrożeni.png|Leonard kolejny raz jest zagrożony... Eliminacja_czarodzieja.png|...ale tym razem nie otrzymuje pianki, czym jest szokowany. S05,2E02-Leonard_wykonuje_Armate_wstydu.jpg|Leonard w Armacie Wstydu. S05,2E13-Leonard_na_ekranie.png|Leonard na ekranie. |-| Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig = Gracze.png|Leonard dociera z Tammy na dworzec. Leonard_medytuje.png|Leonard medytuje podczas czekania na windę. Jestem_niewidzialny.png|Leonard demonstruje "magiczne moce" swojego kostiumu. Alergia_Jay'a_na_konfetti.png|Leonard i Tammy próbują zawrzeć sojusz z Pechowymi Bliźniakami. Rzucanie_konfetti_na_Gotów.png|Leonard i Tammy drażnią Gotów. Przyjmuje_pan_smocze_monety.png|Leonard i Tammy są ostatnim zespołem który dotarł do stoiska z przyprawami. Gracze_i_Ojciec_z_synem_na_wielbłądach.png|Leonard naśmiewa się z Dwayne'a i Juniora. Leonard_i_Tammy-ridonculous-race.png|Leonard i Tammy wymyślają plan by spowolnić inne drużyny za pomocą magii. Czas_na_magie.png|Po raz kolejny, wiara Leonarda w jego moce czarodzieja powoduje jego eliminacje. Leonard_i_Tammy_eliminacja.png|Gracze jako ostatni docierają do Strefy Luzu. Deportacja_Graczy.png|Eliminacja Graczy. Zobacz także En: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew Kategoria:Waneyihtam Maskwak Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu